lucy goes away
by yayme159
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time in Fairy Tail and decides to move leaving Natsu alone and heart broken but he finds another girl to love and Gray may like someone you'll soon find out. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


_**It was a perfect day when Lucy walked down the streets not knowing what would happen next after this very long walk around the block. Lucy was thinking about leaving Fairy Tail and move on with her life, she thought having to see people with pink hair and people who always go nude in some sort was too much. As for Gray he thought he wasn't enough for the world it was too tough for him after all he does go nude all the time. Lucy kind of had a crush on Gray and didn't want to make Natsu jealous, in her mind she was thinking of breaking up with Natsu and live in the real world.**_

_**As Lucy was walking toward the pawn shop she decided to sell her favourite necklace that Natsu gave her, after all she was going to break up with him this week. " Hello, anybody there?" Lucy yelled**_

" _**Oh hello young lady, what brings you here to my pawn shop?" asked the old man,**_

" _**I'm here to sell this necklace, how much is it?" questioned Lucy.**_

" _**About 3000 bucks, where did you get this fine jewellery?" asked the old man **_

" _**I got it from my boyfriend" said Lucy. **_

_**Lucy didn't want to sell it, she just wanted to see if it was a cheap knock off that Natsu bought her but it wasn't, it was real diamond. But Lucy was having second thoughts about it, if she sold it she would have money for tickets to go to Beijing or she could keep it and be the same. Lucy couldn't decide out here with so many people so she went home to think instead, where it would be quiet and peaceful. When Lucy was walking down the street she bumped into Natsu with such confusion. " Lucy? Is that you?" asked Natsu,**_

" _**No, you are just dreaming you have not just bumped in to Lucy" Lucy said as she walked away. **_

_**As soon as Lucy walked away she started to sprint thinking that Natsu was going to her house to say something to her. Lucy arrived at her house at the right time just before Natsu was about to knock on the door.**_

"_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" knocked Natsu,**_

_**Lucy opened the door and said "I BREAK UP WITH YOU!"**_

_**Natsu was very surprised and shocked he never knew she would say that after all he did to her and gave her a very expensive present that only cost 3000 bucks.**_

_**The next day Lucy couldn't believe she just said that to Natsu, she couldn't get that out of her mind. She just ate a bucket of strawberry ice cream and sat on the couch watching tv, cuddled into a blanket and crying into many tissues while watching a love show. Suddenly Lucy heard a very loud knock and she got up wiped her tears and put makeup on so it wouldn't look obvious that she was crying. Lucy opened the door and saw Gray her true love but it wouldn't last cause she was going to Beijing to meet her godmother and godfather. Lucy invited Gray in and they talked about the break up with Natsu and her, when Gray left Lucy decided to go pack her stuff and sell the necklace for 3000 bucks and go to Beijing.**_

_**ON THE PLANE…**_

_**Lucy felt jetlag and somehow different, something wasn't right and that wasn't good to her. Lucy got the worst spot on the plane, she was beside a stinky old man and a loud old woman who wouldn't stop nagging about her bills and her son, Lucy asked the flight attendant if she could move and she did. When Lucy arrived in Beijing she remembered that she forgot to write the address of where her godparents are but instead she called them on her phone but there was no signal. So she had to find the place by herself, luckily she remembered what her godparents house looked like but she thought that maybe they moved or something. Lucy tried to call a taxi but none of them understood English which really sucked so now Lucy was lost in Beijing with no money to buy another ticket back to Fairy Tail. She had no job, no house, and she didn't have anybody with her to help her along the way, this wasn't a very good choice to Lucy. **_

_**AT FAIRY TAIL…**_

_**Natsu was very confused and wanted to ask Gray why she did it. When Natsu arrived at Gray's place he met a wonderful girl named Emerald, she looked exactly like Lucy except with brown hair and Brown eyes but Natsu didn't really care she just had good personality. Gray opened the door and saw Natsu and his sister and got surprised that she would ever liked a boy with pink hair and bad personality. Natsu and Emerald noticed Gray standing in front of them and didn't want Gray to think bad of them, Natsu still missed Lucy but didn't really care cause he found a different girl. Natsu was thinking that when Lucy would come back she would find him and Emerald together and married with kids or together but not married and then she would be very jealous about it and want to be together again. Gray felt a little awkward about being beside the two love birds so he decided to call Lucy and see how she's doing and stuff. "Hello, Lucy are you there?" said Gray,**_

"_**Hi Gray this is Lucy" answered Lucy,**_

_**Gray was really happy and relieved that Lucy answered he couldn't stand knowing that his little sister was hanging out with Natsu outside his front door. Gray and Lucy had a very long chat and Natsu and Emerald were having so much fun together but Natsu still couldn't forget about Lucy. **_

_**COULD NATSU FORGET ABOUT LUCY OR WILL GRAY FINALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL HE MIGHT NEVER SEE AGAIN…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**THX GUYS FOR READING THIS IT'S MY FIRST ONE EVER MADE I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**_


End file.
